


Falling On Deaf Ears

by hollymarionn



Category: All Time Low, jalex - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymarionn/pseuds/hollymarionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is left devastated by the effects of a one-punch attack..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling On Deaf Ears

The silence was thick. The red velvet box in Jack's hand began to quiver as the silence grew longer, the light catching the thin gold band inside. His lip trembled as a giant balloon of emptiness slowly swelled inside him, replacing the butterflies that he'd had only moments ago; squashing them dead. The silence stretched on. He felt foolish and ill. He could feel his cheeks burning a deep pink below the scraggly beard. How could he have gotten this so wrong? Alex finally broke the silence. Five words. Five words was all it took for Jack's swelling balloon of gut wrenching sadness and emptiness to explode with fury, his red flush of embarrassment to become the deep purple of rage. 

“I slept with someone else.”

The ring lay abandoned on the ground, kicked almost under the fridge in Jack's rage, forgotten. Yelling filled the small kitchen, echoing of the white walls, loud and fierce. Alex said nothing as Jack raged on, fists clenched, ranting, yelling. How could Alex do this to him? His eyes stung with hot tears. He wiped them away in anger. He had no time to be sad, he was too pissed off. He lowered his hands, the salty droplets warm on the back of his hands, to see Alex just standing watching him. No emotion, no words, nothing. Alex hadn't tried to fight back, to justify himself or to apologise. He just stood there, watching Jack. And that's what annoyed Jack the most. Before he knew what was happening, Jack's fist was clenched and burning. He'd punched Alex hard in the face and he wasn't even sorry. He stalked right past him laying on the ground. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.  
“Jack..” He heard Alex plead. “Jack..Please..” His voice was small, wavering.  
But Jack was done. He walked out the door and slammed it hard behind him.

Jack drove around for hours, fuming at the thought of what Alex had done. He had been Alex's first, and Alex his. They had always been together and always been happy. How could this have happened? How could he do this to him? Jack pulled up outside a bar, with a flashing neon sign, the dull sound of music thumping in the background. He entered the dimly lit bar, no longer wanting to think. He ordered a drink, hoping it would wash away his anger and his thoughts of Alex. Drink after drink was bought to him by an old ugly woman working behind the bar, wearing a stained white shirt that stretched across her enormous breasts. Eventually Jack started to calm down. He emptied yet another glass and looked down, to see his bruised knuckles. He couldn't believe he had hit Alex, the man he loved. Tears welled up in his eyes. Yes, of course he was hurt by what Alex had done, but couldn't they talk about it? Jack and Alex had worked through so many things in their 6 year relationship. It had been hard for them, but they had fought even harder for their love. And now jack was just going to throw all that away? Jack shook his head slightly and slid his empty glass across the bar. He could never stay mad at Alex. He grabbed his keys and stumbled for the door. 

It wasn't until he sat down in the drivers seat that he realised how drunk he was. The world spun and tilted. Jack blinked his eyes a few times, trying to will the drunkenness away. He thought about sleeping the night in the car, but he couldn't bear leaving things with Alex as they were. He sat in the car a while, letting the alcohol sink in, shrugging the dizziness off. He drove home slowly, carefully, hearing the honks of annoyed night drivers fly by as they passed him. But Jack didn't get care, he needed to get home safe to Alex. By the time he finally slid his key into the front door of their shoebox apartment, Jack was almost completely sober. 

He opened the door slowly, dropping his keys on the table and kicking off his shoes.  
“Alex?” he murmured into the silent apartment.  
There was no reply. He walked through the lounge, checking the couch. No Alex there.  
The bathroom light buzzed slightly as he switched it on. Alex wasn't in there either. He made his way to the bedroom, assuming Alex was asleep, after all it was well after 3 in the morning. He undressed quietly and slid into the huge double bed. But to his surprise it was cold and empty. Alex must have gone out, he thought to himself. He'll be back in the morning.

Jack awoke the next morning to a still empty bed. The sheets were wrapped tight on Alex's side, the way he had made the bed in the morning. He was forever telling Jack to make the bed, though Jack never did. He couldn't make it as well as Alex. He lay there for a while, a dull pounding in his head a reminder of last nights events. His stomach churned and he wished that Alex was there to stroke his hair and hold him. But Alex wasn't. He checked his cell phone by the bed; no missed calls and no texts from Alex. He climbed out of bed and ambled toward the kitchen in his boxers. Orange juice, he needed orange juice. When Jack had his first hangover, back in high school before they were dating, Alex had taught him that it's the best cure. Jack rounded the corner to the kitchen. His stomach dropped and his head exploded, but not because of the hangover. There, in the middle of the kitchen lay Alex. 

Dried blood trickled down from his nose, out of his ears, a little pool formed at the back of his head, staining the collar of his t-shirt. Jack bent down, sobbing, screaming his name. Alex's brown eyes were glazed over and stared straight over Jack's right shoulder into nothingness as Jack tried to shake him.  
“Wake up Alex! WAKE UP!”  
His skin was cold and grey, his body stiff. Jack curled up onto his chest, sobbing, muttering the word sorry over and over again, his apologies falling on deaf ears. Clenched in Alex's outstretched hand was a small, velvet red box. 

“I'm so sorry Alex, I'm so sorry”

 

“Where are you?”

Jack lay in the enormous bed. Alex's side was cold and achingly empty. 

“I am so sorry”

His body was curled in on itself, holding the unbearable pain inside. 

“I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.”

His pillow was damp, tears sliding haphazardly down his cheeks, over the bump of his nose, along his lips. 

“Will you come home and stop this pain tonight, stop this pain tonight..”

He sobbed the lyrics out loud, between shaky breaths.

“I miss you, miss you.”

His i-pod was playing Jack and Alex's song on repeat. It played over and over, into the darkness of the night, of Jack's heart.

“We can live like Jack and Alex if we want....”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first One-Shot, let me know what you think? :)


End file.
